The use of New Free Electron Wire in the innovative ways described here in this patent application can make various electrical appliances extremely energy efficient. This New Free Electron Wire can be used in the innovative methods described in this patent application, to manufacture coils with very high energy efficiency. These coils can be used to manufacture very high energy efficient motors, transformers and many other electrical appliances. The performance of these electrical appliances will be very high in terms of energy consumption i.e. they will consume least amount of energy and will do much greater amount of work. As for example very powerful and energy efficient motors can be manufactured by using new free electron wire by using the innovative methods described here.
Then these energy efficient motors can further be used in automobile industry to make absolutely pollution free electric cars, which may in due time replace the fossil fuel cars, over all. The use of these wires to create the motors of automobiles will make them as powerful as fossil fuel cars but extremely energy efficient i.e. these cars will be very fuel efficient or in other words comparatively much smaller batteries can be used to drive even huge vehicles like ten wheelers to drive for long distances without recharging the batteries. Also these highly energy efficient motors can be used to develop very small but extremely energy efficient electric motors that can be used to replace fossil fuel engines of aircrafts. This will enable to manufacture battery driven aircrafts at a commercial level.
Also new free electron wires can be used by using the same or slight modification of the methods described here, for devices where very high electromagnetic fields are required like MRI machines in medical field etc. The use of new free electron wire to manufacture fans and motors can also miniaturize them to a large extent.
Hence the technology of the New Free Electron Wire along with the innovative methods described here will not only enable various industries to manufacture extremely energy efficient electrical appliances but will also help to reduce environmental pollution radically by making human civilization least dependent on fossil fuels. Hence these technologies will lead a Way for the development of pollution free, clean energy using and extremely energy efficient, better human civilization, thus making the entire planet Earth a far better and healthy place to live in.